Shadows of the Dominion
by Helljumper134
Summary: Inu,StarCraftrnWith the loss of Earth, The remanants of the Human race pack up and head to Mar Sara, a planit that has been ravaged by the war with the Zerg and orbitly bombared by the Protoss. This distroyed planit is the one hope the human race as left.
1. Fall of the Confederacy

This is my declaimer; I don't own InuYasha or Star Wars or StarCraft

But I wish I did.

_Before the war, things were different. Hell, back then, we were just making our daily livings, doing our jobs, drawing our paychecks, and stabbing our fellow men and women in the back. We had no idea how bad things would get. We were fat and happy like maggots on a dead animal. There was enough sporadic violence-rebellions and revolutions and balky colonial governments-to keep the military going, but not enough to really threaten the lifestyles we had grown accustomed to. We were, in retrospect, fat and sassy._

_And if a real war broke out, well, it was the military's worry. The marines' worry. Not ours. _

-The Liberty Manifesto-

**Seven years ago **

The ground beneath the Dropship roiled with Zerg, and among them, like knights in medieval armor, the Protoss warriors strode, leaving a wake of dead, oozing bodies. Four-legged mechanical spiders crawled through the ruins, and huge things that looked like armor-plated caterpillars assaulted the Zerg hives. Thin and agile Protoss fighters strafed the hulking scythe-Zerg that swept Protoss warriors aside like they were nothing.

"We got a beacon at Four O'clock, you want I should set her down?" The Pilot asked.

"No," Jim Ranyor answered, "We have to save the people down there"

"Whatever, you're the boss, But I don't like risking my Dropship for some people I don't even know" The Pilot said dryly

"Well," Jim snapped, "I'm not asking you to like it, I'm asking you to _do _it!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm goin' down" A little smile played across the Pilot's face "Hold on the your asses"

Kagome sat in a dark corner of the school turned bunker. The ground beneath her rumbled with the vibrations of the war going on out side. She took a deep breath of the dusty, stale air and looked around her, a group of Terran Marines were talking in the far corner, looking for some sort of rescue, and they found it.

"Look," One of them yelled, "It's a Dropship, We're saved!"

Kagome jumped up and out of her dark hiding spot. Running out the destroyed doorway of the school, she took a moment to look back at it. This school had been her school, she remembered her grandpa picking her up and her mom dropping her off.

A Terran Marine yelling at her snapped her out of her memories.

"Look out, kid. One of em', one of em' is right behind you!"

She wiped around, only to come face to face with pure evil. The Zerg Zergling was about the size of a dog that she had one had as a pet. But, unlike her dog, this monster had more claws then any living thing needed. The Zergling's purple hide was glossy and coated with the blood of its previous victims. She just stood there, staring into the Zergling's soul-less red eyes. The Zerg reared back, ready to eviscerate her with its claws. She let a scream that was drowned out by the auto-fire of a Marine's Gauss rife. The Zerg Zergling was tossed half way across the courtyard, landing in a heap. A strong gloved hand reached down to grab hers.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why, its Jim Ranyor" He replied with a smile.

The Dropship shot out of the Tarsonis atmosphere. Around them Protoss, Zerg and Terran forces were battling, explosions ripping apart space itself. The Battle for Tarsonis escalating around them, A _Victory-_Class Star Destroyer blew apart a Protoss Carrier with its 5-inch laser batteries. The massive egg-shaped Protoss ship exploded in a blue-white fireball.

"Yee Ha!" A voice over the communications array crackled "Who knew they could come in so many peaces!"

"Roger that _Corsica Fire_" Jim said happily over the radio "You wouldn't mind if we hitched a ride with you out of the Tarsonis system?"

"Sure" The voice replied, "We'll use our tractor beam to guide you in"

The Dropship lurched as the _Corsica Fire_'s tractor beam latched onto it. Everyone was quite as the _Corsica Fire_'s secondary launch bay drew nearer.

"Alright, this is it" The _Corsica Fire_'s radio controller said "We are about to dock with you, hold on, this might get a little bumpy.

"Ok, standing by" The Pilot responded. The Dropship bumped and rocked for the _Corsica Fire_'s tractor beam. Until, finally, the Dropship entered the bay. The passengers and the Pilots were rushed out and the Dropship was ejected, but not with out some protest form the Dropship Pilots, for fear that the small Dropship would slow the _Corsica Fire _down. With the battle turning in favor of the Zerg, most Terran and Protoss ship where falling back. The _Corsica Fire_ met up with a small convoy of Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaughts, with them in tow, the _Corsica Fire _powered up its hyperdrive and departed the system. Leaving Tarsonis to the Protoss, Zerg and the fools who thought underground bunkers were a good idea.

_The Confederacy died with Tarsonis. So much power and prestige had been locked up there for so long that with its collapse the rest of the Confederacy went with it._

_Before the last Confederate trooper was digested in a Zerg hive, Mengsk declared the Terran Dominion in order to unite the surviving planets, a shining new phoenix that would rise from the ashes and gather together all of humanity. Only by standing together, the former rebel declared, could we come to defeat the alien menaces._

_The first ruler of this bright, shining new government was Emperor Arcturus Mengsk I, ascending to the throne by popular acclamation._

_The irony of this last little fact, that most of the acclamation was Mengsk's own, was also missed by most of the general populace. After the fall of the Confederacy, the Zerg still ran rampant across the Terran sector, deciding the that they had had all they could stand, the leaders of earth dispatched their greatest Admiral, Jerard De'galle, destroy the Zerg and subjugate the Terran sector once more. The Combine UED, Terran Dominion and Protoss fleets could not defeat the Zerg at the battle of Char. Now it is 7 years after the invasion of Tarsonis, the Human race is banding together to form the United Human Protectorate, and Kerrigan and her Zerg Broods are still running amok a crossed the galaxy._

_Shadows of the Dominion_

So, did you like it? Please Review!


	2. Mar Sara

_What we obtain too cheap, we_

_esteem to lightly… it would be_

_strange indeed if so celestial an _

_article as _FREEDOM _should not be_

_highly rated._

_-Thomas Paine_

Mar Sara…

The Sara system is where it all began, with the Zerg infestation and the Protoss bombarding the planet Chau Sara in to dust. The population of Mar Sara was then left to die, either by the ruthless Zerg swarm or the orbital bombardment of the Protoss. But this was not to be, the radicals under the leader ship of Arcturus Mengsk, and the Sons of Korhal, now call the Terran Dominion, made a deal with the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara and shipped most of the population of the planet before the Protoss burned it to the ground.

Admirals Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the deck of the battlecruiser _Andorra. _The _Andorra_ and her massive battle group was all that was left of the combined fleet of the Terran Dominion and the United Earth Directorate. Massive on a human scale they may be, but not massive enough to defeat the Zerg Swarms.

"So", Inuyasha said "Is this the dust ball where we are to live for the rest of our pointless lives?"

"Well, aren't we just a little ray of sunshine to day" Miroku responded.

"You didn't fail the hole human race today, I did"

"Look Inu, I told you not to beat your self up like this, how could you have taken on a hole Zerg brood by yourself."

"Sesshoumaru would have found a way…"

"Well, Sesshoumaru isn't here now is and he wasn't here, you where, and all the refugees in the fleet thank you for it. Mar Sara is the last home we have, and you in charge of it, so suck up and do your job".

"I guess you right Miroku, I have to lead this new colony. Captain Morrison!"

"Yes, sir?" an officer standing to the left responded.

"Bring the fleet into high orbit, then prepare the dropships and other transports to take all the refugees down to what's left of Mar Sara City, its time to build our new home".

"Yes, Admiral Inuyasha, consider it done!"

Kagome sat down on a rusty old chair and pulled it up to the table. She, like the other twenty marines in the gutted Tapcafé were waiting for a lift form the Protoss Carrier _Pride of Adun_, the Carrier and its three shuttles where over and hour late. They still got broken, sporadic radio messages from Terran and Protoss units that were being overrun by the Zerg. But right now it was all about Kagome, she was a Ghost, or a telepathic solider. She had striped off her ghost armor, which, combined with her psi powers, gave her the power to turn invisible. She was striped down to her skintight jumpsuit and she knew the marines were ogling her and she didn't care.

"Captain Kagome" The voice made her jump.

"What is it, you know you shouldn't interrupted when I'm thinking!" She spat

"Sorry, Cap' but if I didn't wake you up you would of missed our ride"

"Oh, thank you…uh…"

"Corporal Sango"

"Yeah, Thanks for waking me up"

"No prob"

Kagome rushed out of the Tapcafé, the three protoss shuttles sat on the ground in front of the café. A tall Protoss Templar stood in front, waiting for the Terran troops to load up into the shuttles

Are you ready human? The Templar thought at her.

"Yeah, Just let me grab my armor and C-10 rife"

Please hurry human, we don't have much time

"Don't worry, I got 'em right here" Kagome responded.

Then into the shuttles with you

And with that, Kagome stepped up into the protoss shuttles and disappeared into the marines filling up into the shuttles.

With its three shuttles docked, the Protoss Carrier _Pride of Adun_ wheeled about and booked for space. The battle was almost over at the time that the _Pride_ entered the void. Zerg Mutalisks smashed into a Terran battlecruiser, the battlecruiser tried to enter warpspace but a Queen and several Scourges broke away form the Zerg's main line and headed for the wounded human battleship. The Queen fired a web of expanding green goo; the Queen's ensnare ability clogged up the battlecruiser's engines, with the battleship slowed down, and the Scourges slammed into the ship. Scourges are like flying cannon balls; they live to be thrown against capital ships. The Terran battlecruiser exploded in a thermonuclear fireball. The _Pride_ road the outside of the explosion, until one of vigilant Zerg overlords spotted them. The _Pride of Adun_ made the jump into warpspace, but not before a Zerg parasite latched on to the _Pride_'s hall, with this parasite in place, the Zerg overlords could tack the Carrier to it destination…

…Mar Sara.

That's it for the Chapter one did you like it? Please R&R

There are a couple things that you might want to know.

Protoss mind talk

Chau SaraFirst planet to be destroyed in the Zerg, Protoss, Terran war


End file.
